<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tone It Down by SincerelyMLG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276403">Tone It Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG'>SincerelyMLG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pilot Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I KNOW I KNOW!!! “Sometimes I think about toning it down and then I remember who I am.” with Poe????????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tone It Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was <em>not</em> how you anticipated this going.</p><p>Your droid beeped stats and numbers your way about the probability of this whole mission going south, it didn’t look good from any angle.</p><p>“I know, bud. I know.”</p><p>The voices in your comms attempted to conceive a back-up, back-up plan. Options dwindling.</p><p>The First Order gunner followed every movement of your ship, waiting for the moment it was locked on you. Why shoot twice when once is enough?</p><p>Poe’s voice shouted in everyone’s ears. Silence left behind. The usually cool commander never shouted. “I think it’s time we call it.”</p><p>“Poe-”</p><p>“That’s an <em>order</em> Snap.”</p><p>The sounds of clicking and preparing to make the jump to hyperspace echoed in your ears.</p><p>“Commander, I’m nearly ther-“</p><p>“No! We can get the information other ways, I won’t lose anyone else today, Lieutenant.” Palpable tension filled the airways and every cockpit. “Prepare to make the jump.”</p><p>Poe started the countdown.</p><p>You watches the gunner change positions, taking a new target. Workout a second thought you dove.</p><p>Your X-Wing heading straight for the cannon. Your droid screamed as blasts followed.</p><p>“<em>Dammit</em>,” Poe yelled, nearly getting hit.</p><p>“Watch your left there Commander.”</p><p>Poe growled, “yeah I see it.”</p><p>—</p><p>Exhausted and sore, you pulled into the base on D’Qar. You hadn’t even dropped to the ground before the expected talking down started.</p><p>“What the hell do you think that was?”</p><p>You scoffed, “what would you call it?”</p><p>“Reckless and unnecessary.”</p><p>Your voice rose, “so saving <em>your</em> life is now <em>reckless</em> and <em>unnecessary</em>? Really, Poe? That’s the stance you’re going with?”</p><p>“Tone it down, Lieutenant.”</p><p>Poe swears he’s never seen you so shocked, not when you’d been promoted nor when he’d asked you to move to the Black Squadron. “To-tone it down?” You spluttered, “That’s hilarious coming from you.”</p><p>“That’s not wha-“</p><p>“What did you say to me the other day in the caff? ‘Sometimes I think about toning it down, but then I remember who I am!’”</p><p>“A <em>drinking</em> contest is not the same as risking the squad’s <em>lives</em>.”</p><p>You laughed, throwing your hands in the air. The base was silent around you. Both your droids rocking awkwardly back and forth.</p><p>“Come on.” You walked away, your own BB unit following behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>